


顶风作爱

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: *没什么剧情的PWP，一辆车轱辘坏了的自行车





	顶风作爱

莱茵哈特进门的时候，杨威利已经趴在书桌上沉沉睡去。莱茵哈特把围巾和外套脱掉，却发现书房里意外地有些冷，杨威利只穿了一件单薄的衬衣，竟然也能睡得如孩子般安稳。莱茵哈特的眼睛里带着笑意，莱茵哈特随手调高了空调的温度，自己的外套还带着一些体温，他本想给杨披上，又担心外套过于厚重，于是便将围巾摊开，搭在杨威利的背上。

他的动作轻柔，以至于杨没有什么反应。莱茵哈特又小心翼翼地凑近杨的脸颊，由于匍匐在桌面在，莱茵哈特事实上只能看见杨的少半张脸，可这已经足够了。杨额前的碎发长得很快，才没几天的日子又略略遮住了眼，莱茵哈特把这些碎发向一旁拨了拨——他喜欢杨威利的眼睛，是墨色的，不含杂质，却能包容一切。他不希望这双眼睛被遮住，虽然杨此时正在休憩，阖着眼睛，莱茵哈特并不能看见。

莱茵哈特见过很多美人，甚至他自己也常常被赞美“宛如雕塑般的精致面庞”，可这种美丽太富于侵略性，莱茵哈特自己并不喜欢。他最爱的是杨，虽然他从来没有和别人说过，可他确实从心底认定杨的美丽，他的骨架比自己要小巧许多，就像他现在趴在桌上，并没有深邃的眼窝，下颌线也并不凌厉。可这些并不妨碍莱茵哈特对他的爱，他不仅爱着杨的皮囊，也爱着他的灵魂。

莱茵哈特注意到桌边有一副眼镜，他印象中杨威利并不戴眼镜，因此不免有些疑惑。他拿起眼镜准备端详一番，不料镜腿和桌面碰撞的细微声响却吵醒了熟睡之中的杨威利。

“嗯……”杨刚从睡梦之中醒来，身体的机能显然还没有跟上意识，他揉搓着自己的双眼，试图找回一点真实感。

“……莱茵哈特？”当杨终于清醒过来，他发现莱茵哈特竟然就站在自己的面前，房间里开着灯，光源从莱茵哈特头后散发出来，而自己正好处于莱茵哈特投射的阴影之下。“你已经下班了？”慌乱之中，杨确认了戴在右腕的手表，19:23，惊愕道：“我竟然睡了这么长时间！”

莱茵哈特倒显得并不太在意杨的惊讶，直接吻上了杨的双唇，鼻尖和鼻尖相互触碰，杨和莱茵哈特不仅同时笑起来，莱茵哈特脸上带着一丝抱歉：“是朕打扰你休息了。”

“没有没有是我的错……”杨连声否认，可还没等他讲完，莱茵哈特追问：“所以你错在哪里？文——里——”

啊？杨显然没料到莱茵哈特的问题，支吾了片刻试探性地回答：“唔……错在我睡过头了？”

莱茵哈特把玩着手中的眼镜，试图自己带上试试，发现这是一副老花镜，于是又随手放在桌面上，“不对哦，给你个提示，想想今天的日期。”

杨恍然大悟：“你的生日！”旋即又懊悔起来，“可我却什么都没有给你准备，真是太抱歉了。”杨试图从椅子上站起来，却被莱茵哈特轻轻推回了柔软的靠背里，莱茵哈特微笑道：“怎么，忘记恋人的生日还想溜之大吉？”

杨急忙解释：“我不是我没有我想看看现在还能不能订到蛋糕了……”杨威利像一个犯了错的孩子越说越小声，就差对手指了：“过生日怎么能没有蛋糕呢……”

杨实在是搞不懂最近自己是怎么回事，也许正是因为上了年纪，每天乏得想睡，皱纹越来越深，还带上了老花镜，这些如果都还不算事儿，没料到现在竟然连莱茵哈特的生日都记不住，真是太可怕了。杨威利甚至不明白莱茵哈特这样的青年才俊为什么会喜欢上自己这种中年大叔，最大可能是自己上辈子拯救了银河系。

杨甚至已经感受到莱茵哈特的怒火，也对，毕竟自己过生日的时候莱茵哈特似乎精心准备了好久，在自己生日时却得不到回应，这种落差感即使莱茵哈特跟他提分手都不算过分吧。杨正在有一搭没一搭地想着，莱茵哈特却用手轻抚着杨威利的略微杂乱的卷发。另一只手自然地托起杨的下颚，杨顺从地抬头望向莱茵哈特的脸，可莱茵哈特头顶的光源异样地刺眼，杨甚至看不清莱茵哈特的表情。

站立着的男子开口：“朕生气了。”

果然在生气啊，应该说不生气才奇怪吧。杨想。

“所以你要怎么怎么补偿朕呢？”

简直是天使般温柔的话语，可是杨却莫名地生出一股凉意，就仿佛是少年时代和伙伴一起密谋整蛊老师，转头却发现老师在身后听得一清二楚。没等杨解释些什么，莱茵哈特的手顺着杨的脊椎缓慢地下滑，在杨的耳边低语：“我们都是成年人了……”

“所以？”杨能潜意识里觉得莱茵哈特话中有话，可现下他大脑已经死机。

“所以比起蛋糕我更想吃你……”莱茵哈特给自己欲望盖棺定论左手也从杨的后背悄无声息地游走到小腹，蓄意地揉捏着略显松软的肌肉。

暧昧的触碰使杨有一些痒意，可更多的是窘迫。反正已是进退维谷，倒不如主动出击，如果有能让年轻的恋人开心的事，杨威利没道理不去做。这样想着，杨把双手搭在对方的肩上，轻轻舔舐着对方的唇瓣。而莱茵哈特并不满足于此，诱导着对方轻启唇齿。年龄与体力的差距初现端倪，当一个漫长的吻结束，杨正贪婪地呼吸着新鲜空气，却被莱茵哈特突然握住自己分身的手吓到惊起。

年轻人看着如受惊的猫一般的年长者，笑道：“为什么反应这么大呢？你这里不是很精神么……”内裤里的东西已经半勃，莱茵哈特用拇指拨弄着顶端的小口，杨的内裤上肉眼可见的出现一些“水渍”。莱茵哈特顺手把杨的下半身衣物脱得一干二净，饶有兴趣地观察其杨的分身。

莱茵哈特的清亮的眼睛里并没有任何情欲，更多的是一种单纯的好奇。这种如同实验对象般的被观察感使杨产生了复杂的情绪，他往下拉了拉自己的衬衫，虽然事实上这衬衫也并不能挡住什么。“别这样……有点儿奇怪。”杨补充说。

莱茵哈特只当他是有些窘迫，于是转换了话题，用手指在杨后穴上打着圈儿：“你的这里也很可爱，能感觉到吗，它在动呢……”

这些话的刺激使杨的身体更加的敏感，而精神上的窘迫则更是加倍，“别这样……真的……很奇怪……”杨小声地表示着抗议。

令杨意外地，莱茵哈特停止了手上地动作，用一种无辜的口吻问道：“你不喜欢朕这样吗？您自己扩张会让您感觉好一点吗？”

杨威利急切地想要单独一个人平复一下自己的情绪，再这样被莱茵哈特撩拨下去他可能在对方插入之前就射在这里。慌乱中他回复着莱茵哈特：“嗯……我自己来……我去一下浴室……”

杨的大脑已经开始缺氧，挣扎着试图从椅子上坐起来，却突然有了一种失重感，等他回过神来的时候，才发现自己头朝下被莱茵哈特扛在肩上走动，这个姿势并不太舒服，也没有多少安全感，杨本能地扭动着身体，尝试着重回地面。

“放轻松，朕会将您安全地送到目的地的，”莱茵哈特用空闲的一只手拍了拍杨的臀肉，“您这样的动作才更加危险。”杨吃瘪，便安静下来。

随后他惊讶地意识到他们要去莱茵哈特的卧室。莱茵哈特把杨威利安稳地放在床上，微笑着抚摸着对方的面庞：“现在请把您的双腿打开，让我看看您是如何自己取乐的吧。”

现在杨威利才意识到这是一个“圈套”，莱茵哈特还在生气，以至于故意曲解他话中的含义。不过他也不是特别在意，年轻人在这种事情上会很会玩花样，此前他已经见识过很多次了，他的恋人是一个帝王，但本质上是个坚韧而温柔的好孩子，不会做让他受到伤害的事情。杨这样想着，尽力地打开大腿，使自己的下体充分地暴露在空气之中，把一些润滑挤在手上，试图抚慰自己的后穴。然而心理建设和现实还是有那么一些差距的，即使杨在怎么想无视掉莱茵哈特的存在，可现实是被自己的恋人注视着完成这种动作仍会使他感到难为情。

杨已经感受到自己发烫的脸颊，感受到莱茵哈特热切的眼神，着反而使他更加躲闪，不想注视着莱茵哈特，只专心致志地扩张着。一开始有些困难，随着手指的一根根增加，后穴也得到了放松，开始期待着更大东西的进入。夜晚平和而静谧，可杨只觉得这里太过安静了，他只听得到润滑和手指结合的咕啾声和自己愈来愈快的心跳，杨期待着罗严克拉姆说些什么以打破这种安静。

而眼前的绝景极大地刺激了莱茵哈特，于他而言杨是他少年时敬仰的对象，而现在杨则是他的恋人，谁可以在这样动人的景象前冷静自持呢？他趴匐在杨威利的身边，手指轻抚过对方的乳粒，看着杨因此而颤抖，“我可以进入您吗？”他如是问。

“当然……”杨的身体已经很兴奋，头部无意识地凑近莱茵哈特，细密的发丝轻扫着莱茵哈特的胸膛。

可真正进入的时候还是有一些困难，今天杨似乎异常的亢奋，内部不停地收缩着，莱茵哈特只能一遍又一遍安抚他，让对方放松。随着肉体与肉体的一次次撞击，快感很快像潮水一般汹涌而来。

之前的刺激已经很过分了，杨很快便缴了械，莱茵哈特亲吻着尚沉浸在高潮余韵里的杨威利，在他的喉结和双唇上烙下印记。莱茵哈特笑着问怀中的年长者：“要不要来点儿更刺激的？”杨露出一副为难的神色：“难道现在还不够刺激吗？”

可年轻的帝王没有给他回绝的机会他把杨妥帖地翻了个面，使他趴匐在柔软的床上，打开了投影设备，本来应该被用于军事模拟的沙盘内突然播放出两个人赤裸着纠缠在一起的影像。

莱茵哈特轻柔地抚摸着杨的下颚，痒意使他被迫抬着头，直视着沙盘内的景象，脖颈形成优美的曲线。

“在那里的两人是谁呢？”金发的狮子发问，眼底既有锐意，又有柔情。“我……我看不清楚……”这样说着，其实也只能是上次他们做的时候留下的遗存。

“现在呢？”杨突然感到鼻梁上有了负重感，原来莱茵哈特为他带上了原来在放置在桌子上的眼镜。这下他的视野清晰，没办法再以看不清作为回避莱茵哈特问题的理由了。

杨又好气又好笑，回忆起他们刚在一起的时候，这头俊美的狮子甚至连应该插入他的哪里都不清楚，怎么长着长着就点歪了技能点，这样下去他可吃不消。“莱茵哈特？”杨呼唤着帝王的名字。

嗯？

“你的变态值成指数倍上升，你反思一下。”

莱茵哈特蹙着眉，仿佛真的绞尽脑汁地思考，几秒之后，他回答：“朕积极听取了杨威利卿的建议，针对自己的变态行径进行了深入而切实的反思，得出了以下结论：朕毫无过错，全都是拜您所赐。”

很快他们就再也顾不上调笑彼此，水声和沉重的呼吸双倍交织在一起，影像里的两人和现实中的两人在尖叫声中同时达到顶峰。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来是有剧情的，后来基友跟我讲不宜在肉里搞这么多胃疼剧情，这算是诈骗。为了不成为一个诈骗犯现在就只有pwp。


End file.
